The Fire To Fight With
by sKillboy
Summary: Two hedgehog brothers are in forever conflict. Sonic jumps in and what will become of it now? Sorry for short first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Fire to Fight With

Chapter one: The evil surfaces

It was the coldest night in Station Square that anyone could ever remember. In a penthouse apartment in the middle of the city, Sonic and friends were all around his fireplace.

"Okay Tails, for the third time, power is better than brains!" Knuckles screamed.

"So if I could outsmart you, which is easy, then you would lose a fight. You can't lose brain cells by getting a spike glove punch in the head."

"Oh really. Then let's try it out now." Knuckles moved towards Tails and punched. It was stopped mere centimeters away from Tails' noggin. The hand was Rouge's. She took it and punched Knuckles in the head.

"Will you two cut it out?" They stared blankly at her. "I suppose not."

"Mister Knuckles will you please stop." Cream mumbled.

"I'll smash both of you on the head with this hammer if you don't stop." Amy pulled out her piko-piko hammer.

"No need for that Amy." Sonic grumbled. In the usual Amy, she stopped. Tails decided to leave before he got hurt. He got halfway to the door when a glove slugged the back of his head.

"Feel any dumber now, Tails." Knuckles was finally triumphant. Then gasped. "The master emerald. Gotta go." He ran out the door and into the street passing a red hedgehog.

"What's his rush?" He was walking towards the building when there was a voice behind him.

"Eric, you know your power and I know mine. If you find me before spring thaw then I can make your life miserable."

"You already do Lucius, you already do."

"Remember, I can escape from you and destroy you with my new accomplices."

"I'll be waiting." The red hedgehog had a sleeveless shirt and it was snowing hard yet he felt no cold. In fact, he felt warm. He walked into the building.

Back in Sonic's penthouse the adults were having some wine and the little kids had apple cider. Sonic turned the fire down but it wouldn't go down. In fact, it went up and knocked Sonic back. Then there was a knock on the door.

Sonic walked toward it and looked through the eyehole. He saw a red hedgehog with two yellow stripes and one blue one. He assumed that the person needed help and let him in. He was wet, presumably from the snow.

"Do you need help or something?" Sonic questioned. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Eric. I need help. My brother is in this city also."

"So?"

"Okay. My brother's name is Lucius. And he isn't exactly, how can I say this "good"."

"Exactly how?"

"He has his reasons and I don't want to tell you in front of everyone else."

"Alright, I need everyone out." The guests all left. "Okay, so who is Lucius?

"My older brother. He doesn't like you. He also has mafia connections."

"So how does all this have to do with him coming here?

"The mafia sent him to start the Station Square mafia."

"Not on my watch."

"That's why he wants to kill you. If he can establish this branch then he will become Don. That's the biggest reason."

"We'll find him."

"Yeah. G'night." Sonic headed to his room. Outside a light blue hedgehog ran by and for that moment Sonic felt a sudden chill. He looked out the window but saw nothing. Eric however saw everything he feared.

Next Update: Sonic faces his new foe for the first time and upsets Amy...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Discovery

Sonic, Tails, Eric, and the other thousands of Sonic characters started looking for Lucius. It had been about a month of finding false leads, empty areas where he was supposed to be, and getting ambushed. Sonic would always fight but Eric would stay back.

By now Eric knew just about everyone. They were searching when Eric smelled something really good. Sonic smelled it too and stopped in his tracks.

"Run!" He yelled. He sped away.

Eric saw Amy hopelessly try and catch up. She finally gave up and walked over to Eric and Tails. She was carrying a tray of great smelling food. "Tails, can you give this to Sonic." She added a remark "With my _love_."

Sonic ran up again. "Is she gone?" He saw her next to him and screamed. She put him in a headlock.

"Tails can you give me that food. I'll force feed it to Sonic."

"Noooooooooooo! No Tails, don't give in to the dark side. Don't give in to this harpy."

"Harpy? Harpy? You called me a harpy?!" She took out her hammer and wacked Sonic in the chest. He flew into a building. "I never want to see you again Sonic the hedgehog." She ran in the opposite direction. She ran into a man. "I'm sorry sir."

"That's okay miss." His voice was chilling. Like ice, cold and sharp.

Meanwhile Eric and Tails watched the whole commotion. "Wanna get a burger?" Tails asked.

"Yeah sure." They both walked away leaving Sonic dazed on the rubble of the smashed building.

The next day Sonic had gotten a tipoff that Lucius was at the now closed Station Square resort. They headed there that same day. When Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Eric got there they saw that Lucius was on top of the main building.

"Hello Sonic. Tails. Knuckles. Wretch. I assume that he has told you why I'm here. Sonic, say goodbye to your life. It will be over within the month." Lucius was light blue and seemed cold. His voice made everyone seem colder. "I think that you should look towards the pond Sonic."

Near the pond was Amy. She seemed perfectly content where she was. Sonic looked back towards Lucius. Knuckles and Tails followed suit. Amy was slowly moving towards the frozen pond. Eric was watching but his attention was taken away when Lucius attacked them.

Lucius was darting around and being stopped by Sonic. Eric looked back at Amy and saw that she had made a hole in the ice. Then, she jumped in. Eric was shocked and stunned for a second. He ran over to Amy and jumped in also.

Knuckles had been knocked out and Tails was near knocked out. Lucius was a fierce fighter. Eric dragged Amy out of the water and held on to her pale body. Her blue cheeks were turning pinker.

"Okay Lucius, I can't take it anymore." Suddenly fire shot out of Eric's hand and barely missed Lucius. Lucius shot ice out of his hand and it intercepted Eric's fire. There was an explosion, and it went dark in Sonic's eyes...

"Sonic wake up! Come on Sonic please!" Sonic stirred at the sounds of Tails words. He saw Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Eric.

"Sonic, I really think you should apologize to Amy. She tried suicide."

"Oh, well, ya see, apologizing...isn't my...er...thing."

"Come on."

"Fine. Amy, I'm...sorr...y.

Amy hugged Sonic. "I forgive you too."

Sonic blushed.

"I really hope that you shot fire before I passed out." Sonic was saying to Eric a few days after the whole event. "Because you really weren't helping me in the month that we were searching. Now you can fight."

"I did shoot fire. But when I use my power in the new year, Lucius can. He can use water." Sonic shuddered at the thought of water. "But since it's still winter it's only ice. At Spring thaw it will be water again and you'll be dead."

"We can't stop him if every time there's an explosion."

"We will. We'll just need to call in some help."

Next Chapter: Calling in some help


End file.
